Techniques and instrumentation for the imaging of living organisms by means of their nuclear magnetic resonance signals (NMR zeugmatography) are being developed, and their use in the imaging of malignant tumors in living animals is being explored. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Magnetic Resonance Zeugmatography", P.C. Lauterbur, Pure Appl. Chem. 40 (1,2), 149 (1974); "Magnetic Resonance Zeugmatography", P.C. Lauterbur, C.S. Dulcey, Jr., C.M. Lai, M.A. Feiler, W.V. House, Jr., D. Kramer, C.-N. Chen, and R. Dias, Proc. 18th Ampere Congress, Nottingham, England, Vol. 1, 27 (1974).